1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to adult entertainment and, more specifically, to a Support Structure for Adult Devices
2. Description of Related Art
The adult sexual device market is expanding rapidly. There are a multitude of varieties of devices available for persons interested in such things. While many of these items are designed to be used by a lone individual, none of them really provide adequate support versatility to truly optimize their use. As one individual once said: “Have you ever tried to tickle yourself?” What is needed is a portable support structure for adult sexual devices that provides for a wide range of support options for the sexual device.